Baby 17
|FirstApp=2nd Timespace Rift Tournament Saga |Race=1/2 Tuffle-1/4 Machine Mutant-1/4 Biotechnological-type Android Hybrid |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address= |Allegiance= Dragon Ball Abusers Team Baby 17 |FamConnect= Baby (fusee) Super 17/Neo Super 17 (fusee) Machine Mutant 17 (fusee of fusee) Android 17: GT (fusee of fusee) Android 16: GT (half-absorption victim) Cell: GT (half-absorption victim) Android 18: GT (half-absorption victim) Android 19: GT (half-absorption victim) Mira (Host) }} Baby 17 is the EX-Fusion of Baby, and Super 17/Machine Mutant 17 in his Super 17 form. Overview Appearance Baby 17 has a similar skin tone to Baby's Strongest Form 2, and has Super 17's height. His eyes become blue coloured visors, and he gains; red lines sprawling across his forehead, he now wear a black top with red and gold-coloured gloves in Super 17's style and Super 17's scarf, boots and shoulder pads, and Super 17's pants. His hair also is reshaped to resemble Baby's head, and has a Metamo-Ring on his left arm. In his initial appearance during the tournament; he wore Red Time Ring courtesy of Original Goku Black. Techniques *Body Manipulation, Liquefaction, and Regeneration - Baby 17 retains the ability to Liquefy his body like his fusee can, and regenerate parts of his body. **Possession, and Tuffleization - Baby 17 can uses his Possession ability to enter a cut or scrap of his target body. It appears that when he has chosen a permanent host, he begins to alter the host's appearance to mirror his own. *Flight/Levitation - The ability to with ki *Ki Manipulation and Sense - The ability use and sense ki *Undetectable Ki - Like Super 17 and Machine Mutant 17 - Baby 17 has undetectable ki. *Hell's Storm - A continuous energy bullet fired from a hidden machine gun. *Flash Bomber - An energy barrage used against Team Guitar. **Super Flash Bomber - A stronger variation of Flash Bomber. *Electro Eclipse Bomb - A signature technique used by Super 17. *Revenge Death Ball - An ultimate technique used by Baby. *Dark Energy Ball - A combination of Electro Eclipse Bomb and Revenge Death Ball. Baby 17 places his hands in front of them creating the energy sphere for Electro Eclipse Bomb and than raises his hands above his to draw in negative energy around him to enlarge the energy sphere. **Super Dark Energy Ball - After absorbing the Time Rift version of Bulma - Baby 17 Mira is able to use an even more powerful version of Dark Energy Ball. *Galick Beam Cannon - Mira's signature attack adapted to his own ability. **Revenge Galick Beam Cannon - A stronger version of Galick Beam Cannon. Forms Baby 17 (Super 17) Baby 17 Mira During his battle with battle with Team Guitar; his team were losing, and in order to try to win Baby 17 possesses him. Base Baby 17 Mira is the form assumed when Baby takes control of Mira. Due to Baby 17 settling on Mira as his permanent host, Mira's body experiences some physical alterations: Baby 17 briefly takes on a form that looks the same as base Mira but with red lines across his face before powering up into a Super Saiyan. Baby 17 Mira also gains his red Time Ring. Super Saiyan After Baby 17 Mira transforms into a Super Saiyan, he has red lines across his face, green crosshair-like lines on his eyes and silvery white hair and red pupils in place of the white pupils typically seen of Mira's form. Strongest Form 1 By channelling energy from his team members, and his innate energy he is able to further evolve into his Strongest Form, and gains features from his base form. He gains a red visor, red marks sprawling across his head and chest, and his clothes tear. Strongest Form 2 By channelling even more enegry; he obtains his final form as Baby 17 Mira, and gains an appearance more akin to his own. He gains a dark skin tone, and the top half of his suit becomes red instead of black, and his gloves become blue and green. His hair grows to length of Baby 17's, and becomes a darker grey. = Bulma Absorbed = During his fight with Team Guitar - Baby 17 was able to open a Time Rift and bring forth a time rift version of Bulma with equal power to the time rift version of EX Gotenks as Super Saiyan 2 allowing him to overpower Chamhit. In this form; Baby 17's hair becomes turquoise while gaining a black glove on his right hand, a small mass increase, and the top half of his suit tears leaving the torn sections hanging over his pants. Baby 17 (Neo Super 17) During the second time they fuse; Neo Super 17 had Android 16 and Cell absorbed into his being, and was forced to absorb Android 18 and Android 19. In this form; he is relatively the same except his hair is longer, his left glove is black and yellow, the strap across his chest, and he also has a gold plate covering his pants on his left leg. Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:EX-Fusions Category:Fusions Category:Machine mutants Category:Androids Category:Villains Category:Tournament Fighters